BLUE
by CandKTHnim
Summary: Kim Taehyung memang brengsek menjadikan Jeon Jungkook kekasih karena taruhan bodo yang sangat kekanakan. TaeKook VKook Tae!top Kook!bott.


"Bukannya kau menjadikannya kekasih hanya karena taruhan? " Lelaki berambut coklat pudar itu tersenyum sebelum menjawab dengan senyum licik yang sangat memuakan.

"Ya, itu yang kalian inginkan saat aku kalah ditaruhan bola. Lalu kenapa? " Balas Taehyung, matanya menatap tajam pemuda blode yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Ini sudah empat Bulan, apa kau menyukainya? Sampai saat ini belum putus? Biasanya tidak lebih dari dua Bulan, Tae... "Jimin, pria itu bernama Jimin dengan bahu terangkat menatap teman mainnya bingung.

"Memang kenapa? "

"Tidak sih, cukup diluar kebiasaanmu yang suka bergonta-ganti pasangan.. "

"Tidak perlu diberi alasan, aku hanya memberikannya waktu yang lebih sedikit untuk dapat menyandang kekasih dari seorang Kim Taehyung.. " Senyumnya pogah.

Jimin terkekeh kecil, "Kejam.. "Katanya sambil memukul bahu Taehyung main-main.

Dan Taehyung hanya mengendik tidak peduli. Bagaimana pun menjadikan Jeon Jungkook menjadi bahan taruhan bukan hal yang perlu disesali.

-Kim-

Jeon Jungkook itu lemah, bukan! Bukan lemah dalam artian dia punya penyakit atau lemah seperti kebanyakan lelaki nerd memakai kacamata dan membawa buku yang hanya mengunjungi perpustakaan juga tidak gaul.

Dia memang tidak terkenal seperti Taehyung dan temannya tadi dia sedikit memiliki nama dibagiannya.

Dia hanya terlalu lemah untuk menolak segala antensi dan juga sikap kasar tapi manis milik Kim Taehyung.

Dan Kim Taehyung itu terlampau serakah dalam segala hal, termasuk hal tentang Jeon Jungkook.

Awalnya, mereka hanya orang yang saling tidak mengenal satu sama lain sebelum Park Jimin yang sungguh brengsek itu dengan main-main membawa nama Jeon Jungkook si ketua klub vocal yang terdengar pendiam dan juga susah didekati masuk kedalam list bahan taruhan.

Hanya main-main tapi siapa sangka,saat Taehyung kalah dia mengiyakan dengan cuek taruhan yang akan memacari Jungkook dalam waktu kurun dua bulan itu.

Pun,saat meminta Jungkook menjadi kekasihnya tatapannya datar dan tidak bersemangat membuat Jungkook yang kala itu sedang sibuk dengan klubnya dibuat bingung setengah mati.

Iya, dia mengutarakan perasaan tetapi kenapa dengan wajah malas ? Dan wajah menyerit tidak suka saat Jungkook hanya menghiraukannya.

Jungkook pikir Taehyung main-main. Jadi Jungkook hanya berlalu begitu saja membuat pemuda Kim merasa diacuhkan.

Sebelum tangannya ditarik paksa oleh lelaki itu.

"Kubilang, kamu harus jadi pacarku" Jungkook kesal teman-teman menunggunya latihan vocal belum lagi beberapa saat lalu dia dimarahi oleh guru sosiologi tentang nilai merah yang didapat saat ulangan.

Jadi dengan malas Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang mengerutkan bibir kesal.

Hell, lelaki brengsek macam ini memiliki aegyo juga ya?

Itu pikiran Jungkook tapi lalu ditepis saat dengan seenaknya Taehyung mencium bibirnya cepat.

"Aku pacarmu, tidak ada penolakan dan tidak mau tahu.. "

Dengan itu, Jungkook hanya terdiam dan menghela nafas.

Jungkook mengira setidaknya Taehyung tidak brengsek-brengsek sekali.

Diawal memang tapi lama kelamaan sifatnya kasar, menuntutnya sangat tidak dapat ditolerir.

Jika sedang bad mood atau marah Ia akan mencari Jungkook dan melampiaskannya pada si lelaki yang hanya akan diam saat pipinya ditinju dengan keras.

Atau perutnya yang ditendang dengan bringas.

Setelah kemarahannya teredam maka yang ada hanya sebuah cibiran kesal bahwa Jungkook menangis seperti wanita. Memaki dan lalu memeluknya seperti tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Dia mau lepas tapi seperti ada magnet tak kasat mata saat harus berhadapan dengan Taehyung.

Jiwanya hanya mampu mengikuti kemana ingin Taehyung membawanya.

Gila, tapi dengan itu Jungkook memastikan bahwa dia jatuh Cinta telak dengan lelaki brengsek pembuat onar disekolahnya dan hatinya.

Jungkook tahu ia hanyalah bahan taruhan tetapi itu tidak menyurutkan sifat keinginannya merubah sang kekasih.

Jungkook pikir Taehyung memiliki kepribadian ganda. Disatu sisi dia baik tapi disisi lain Ia kejam.

Seperti malam itu Jungkook yang sedang belajar untuk ulangan yang diadakan senin besok dikagetkan oleh gedoran keras dipintu apartementnya.

Seratus persen yakin itu, Taehyung-nya.

Setelah dibuka, sosok lelaki yang berantakan muncul dihadapannya. Wajahnya lebam bahkan sudut bibirnya berdarah.

Bajunya teracak.

Berkelahi?

Tentu! Ini malam minggu, hari keluarnya para bajingan tengik yang memenuhi jalanan hanya untuk mengasah keterampilan berkelahi mereka termasuk Taehyung.

"Berkelahi terus.. " Jungkook mulai membersihkan luka-luka yang berada diwajah Taehyung. Dan sang empu hanya mengeram menahan sakit.

"Aku lelaki..! "Jawabnya asal. Hanya agar tidak terlihat lemah.

"Aku pun.. "

"Tapi kamu lemah.. " Taehyung menyeringai. Jungkook mengehela nafas.

"Kalau lemah tidak akan sampai empat Bulan.. " Jawab Jungkook saat selesai mengobatinya dan mulai beranjak mengembalikan P3K ketempatnya.

"Memangnya kamu pikir pacaran denganku seperti berkelahi? "

"Sedikit banyak, Ya. "

"Apa maksudmu, sih? "

"Tidak ada.. "

"Lalu datang kemari dan peluk aku!! "

"Ingin belajar senin nanti ada ulangan.. "

"Datang kemari,peluk! Atau wajahmu lebam sepertiku..!!"

Dan Jungkook menghampirinya dengan malas-malasan.

Atau seperti ini,

Ini malam Crismast Eve ,tentu saja seharusnya manusia-manusia yang merayakannya akan bergabung dengan sanak saudara.

Tapi yang terjadi disini adalah Jungkook yang tidak diperbolehkan Taehyung untuk pergi menjenguk ibunya di luar kota berakhir mengenaskan diranjang dengan wajah lebam dan perut memar akibat tendangannya.

"Jangan salahkan aku, kamu tidak menurut.. "Ucapnya.

"Dimana salahnya aku? Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi Ibu.. "

"Lalu pergi dari sini? Aku bahkan dengan suka hati membatalkan janji ku dengan teman-teman hanya untukmu, Bitch!!! "

Jungkook menangis dalam diam.

Dan sebuah tarikkan dirambut membuat kepalanya semakin pening.

"Ingat Jungkook kamu itu milikku.. "

Dan pandang Jungkook mengelap.

Butuh dua hari untuk pulih, Jungkook berjalan dengan wajah yang masih agak memar.

Bertemu Jimin dikoridor sekolahnya.

"Taehyung?? "

"Apa? "Tanya Jungkook balik dengan menyerit.

"Wajahmu karena Taehyung? " Jimin memandang kasian kearah Jungkook yang dibalas dengan decakan kecil.

"Jangan melebih-lebihkan, kau tau sifat temanmu sendiri.. Saat apa yang dia inginkan tidak terjadi atau apa yang dia katakan tidak dituruti segalanya akan mudah untuknya dengan kepalan tangan dan tendang kaki... "Jawabnya lugas.

Koridor sepi, karena waktu menunjukan jam enam sore yang artinya sekolah sudah selesai dari satu jam lalu.

"Maaf.. " Jimin merasa dirinya ikut andil dalam masalah Jungkook dan Taehyung.

Karena jika bukan karena ide buruknya mungkin sekarang Jungkook masihlah seorang siswa biasa yang tidak pernah Taehyung ketahui keberadaannya.

"Sudah cukup terlambat, Jimin.. "Katanya.

"Kau tahu ?"

"Yaa, kalian cukup gamblang untuk membukan pembicaraan rahasia di Taman yang memang seharusnya sepi, tapi sayangnya aku disana waktu itu saat itu.. "

"Aku--"

Perkataannya terpotong.

"Sudah terjadi, Jimin. Sekarang hanya menikmati saja hingga temanmu bosan dan pergi.. "

"Bagaimana jika tidak bosan? "

"Berarti aku hanya akan mati ditangannya.. Dan akan menjadi sangat lama.. "

Hening, terdiam cukup lama.

"Bagaimana jika kita buat dia berubah? "

"Caranya? "

Keduanya berfikir. Dan saling menatap.

-KimJeon-

Kejadiannya begitu cepat, Jungkook yang semakin menjauh dan juga susah dihubungi dan ditemui. Tiap Taehyung ke apartementnya hanya akan berakhir diam menunggu di depan pintu.

Tidak ada jawaban. Tidak ada yang membuka pintu.

Handphone tidak aktif.

Ketika bertemu di sekolah menghindar.

Susah payah.

Hingga akhirnya tiba mereka berdiri terdiam saling memandang yang satu memandang tajam yang satu menatap dengan raut wajah datar.

"Menjauhiku? Kenapa? "

"Tidak. "

"Telepon susah dihubungi? chat tidak dibalas? Rumah kosong? "

"Kamu memastikan itu nomor ku? Handphone ku tercemplung air dan mati begitu saja. Belum ada uang untuk membeli.. Rumah? Aku kerja parttime akhir-akhir ini.. " lugas sekali jawabannya.

Apa Jungkook sudah berani menantangnya sekarang?

Tapi omong-omong diamnya jungkook selama ini belum tentu karena takut padanya bukan?

"Kenapa tidak biarkan aku tahu? "

"Untuk apa? "

"Ya!! Aku ini--"

"Hentikan Taehyung, aku lelah jadi bonekamu.. Hentikan sekarang, aku akan menganggap yang kemarin hanya sebuah kesempatan untuk berkencan dengan lelaki tampan yang sangat kaya Raya namun kasar dan juga pemaksa... Kumohon, jangan ganggu aku lagi!! "

"Kenapa? "

Matanya berubah dingin.

"Lelah.. aku hanya lelah dan sakit. "

Lalu lama hening, mata mereka masih saling menatap entah kenapa seribu makian yang disiapkan Taehyung untuk Jungkook yang tiba-tiba hilang dari radar dan jangkauannya menguap hilang.

Hanya pandangan terluka yang belum sempat Jungkook lihat saat badan itu berbalik meninggalkan Taehyung dalam sunyi.

Total ,enam belas hari dari hari putusnya kedua pasangan itu.

Jungkook melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang berubah, sekolah, apartement kecilnya atau kadang-kadang kerja parttime jika dipanggil mengantikan pelayan yang libur dicafe ujung jalan gangnya.

Tapi tidak untuk Taehyung ,tidurnya tidak nyenyak hatinya risau perasaannya gelisah.

Seperti hatinya hilang setengah semenjak hari dimana Ia dan Jungkook berpisah.

Bisa saja dia datang kembali pada Jungkook namun egonya terlalu tinggi.

Malam ini malam minggu hatinya yang resah Ia bawa untuk berkelahi dijalanan tempat biasa geng mereka menyerbu geng lain.

Tidak fokus berkali-kali gagal dalam melayangkan pukulan hingga akhirnya terjatuh babak belur hingga pelipisnya berdarah.

Saat seperti ini hanya bayangan Jeon Jungkook yang membuatnya berdiri lalu berlari.

Dia pikir, dia butuh kekuatannya.

Pintu digendor keras. Jungkook mengerang kesal. Bangkit dari tidur nyenyak hanya untuk menemukan wajah berantakan dan juga kaus kusut dengan cardigan berdarah.

"Apa-apa ini, Tae? " Walau sering melihat Taehyung babak belur namun malam ini yang terparah.

"Mau mati.. " Tatapan khawatir Jungkook membuat hatinya diselimuti kehangatan luarbiasa.

"Bicara apaa kamu? Masuk... "Lengannya digapai lalu dituntun mendekati sofa.

Jungkook berjalan menjauh meraih kotak obat didekat meja nakas depan kamarnya.

"Tidak berubah sama sekali.. Apa yang harus ku lakukan, hah? "

"Obati aku.. "

"Ya itupun aku paham.. "

Lalu keduanya larut dalam keheningan.

Jungkook sibuk dengan luka dan Taehyung dengan wajah kesukaannya.

"Jangan putus.. "

"Apa? "

"Akuu.. "

Kembali hening, mulutnya kaku.

"Kenapa dengan mu? "

"Aku tidak mau kita putus.. "

Jungkook menyeritkan kening.

"Apa yang aku dapat dengan terus bersamamu? Aku tidak butuh popularitas, aku butuh ketulusan san Kasih sayang.. Dan kamu tidak bisa--"

Taehyung menangkup wajah Jungkook.

"Aku bisa berikan.. "

"Kamu yakin? "

"Ya, sangat! "

"Tidak akan ada kekerasan? "

"Maafkan aku soal itu, tapi aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi... "

"Kamu berjanji? "

"Sumpah mati, Jeon aku mencintaimu.. " Pekik Taehyung tegas melupakan fakta bahwa ujung bibirnya kembali mengeluarkan darah.

"Aku tidak bisa, jika kamu hanya main-main.. "

"Tidak untuk kali ini, aku bersumpah!! "

"Bukan untul. taruhan? "

"Kumohon kembali padaku, atau aku akan mati gila.. "

"Baiklah.. "

Dan kata itu adalah sebuah kata yang sangat amat membuat bahagia. Kim Taehyung memeluk Jungkook erat serta melayangkan kecupan kecil disekitar pelipisnya.

Fin-

"Buat dia kehilangan dirimu.. " Jimin memandang Jungkook sambil tersenyum manis.

"Yakin dia tidak akan membunuhku setelahnya? "

"Buat dia kehilanganmu untuk beberapa saat bertemu lalu minta putus.. "

"Dia akan.. "

"Menahan ego lalu berbalik mengejarmu sampai mati.. "

"Kau yakin dengan saranmu? "

"Dua belas tahun berteman dengannya, kau perlu aku untuk mengetahui sifatnya. kasar didalam namun rapuh dan sangat membutuhkan seseorang yang tepat untuk jadi penahannya.. Dan kurasa kau orang yang tepat "

"Baiklah, akan kucoba.. "

-Officially End-

Maaf atas cerita ga jelas ini.

sudah malam ikan bobokz.

Candnim,

Peace.


End file.
